


Everybody needs a little help sometimes

by Apricott10



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I suck at tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reader is a good friend, Sad Backstory, Sad Eddie Diaz, mentions of dead family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricott10/pseuds/Apricott10
Summary: It's been exactly one year since the death of Shannon Diaz. Naturally, Everyone is worried about Eddie. It's clear to everyone that Eddie isn't handling today very well but despite Buck's desperate attempts to get Eddie to open up, it's all met with the dismissive 'I'm fine.'Y/N has only been a member of the 118 for a few months but she was quickly accepted into the family, even if she's not very open about her past.Y/N opens up to Eddie and Eddie opens up to Y/N.inspired by the song “Someone” by Micheal Schulte
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Reader, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781620
Kudos: 14





	Everybody needs a little help sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3 and I am still figuring out the settings and tags. I love comments and appreciate constructive criticism. Please let me know if there is something I can do to improve my writing. Thanks.
> 
> Ps. If you don’t know Y/N = your name, and Y/L/N = Your last name

Y/N walks into the fire house, ready for a new day. She'd only been a member of station 118 for two months but everyone had welcomed her with open arms. She'd been to a couple station events, met everyone's spouses and kids.  
Y/N fully agrees with Buck that Christopher Diaz is the cutest kid in the world. 

Speaking of the Diazs, That's when She notices Eddie. He's cleaning the side of the ladder truck with a defeated and sad expression. Sure no one likes to clean the trucks but Y/N could tell that wasn't the reason for his demeanor. His eyes are red and puffy. Has he been crying? 

"Hey Diaz, you alright?" Y/N asks carefully, stopping behind Eddie. Eddie's expression instantly lightens up as he turns to look at Y/N.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He says with a weak smile. 

Y/N nods and walks further into the station. She knows that that was a lie. 

Y/N climbs the stairs to the second floor. Bobby is cooking breakfast in the kitchen and she spots Hen and Buck sitting on the couch in the next area. 

"Morning, Y/L/N" Bobby smiles which she returns. 

"Morning, Cap." 

Y/N pauses when she's standing in front of Hen and Buck. Both of her teammates look up at her. 

"Um, did some thing happen to Eddie?" Y/N asks carefully. 

She sees both Buck's and Hen's expressions fall. Buck sighs heavily but Hen is the one who actually responds. 

"Eddie's wife died a year ago today. He's not handling it so well."

Y/N glanced over the edge of the balcony and saw Eddie drop the wash rag over the edge of the bucket and walk under the second floor, out of Y/N's view. 

"I've tried talking to him, but he always says he's fine." Buck says sadly. 

Y/N turned on her heal and jogged back down the stairs. she paused at the bottom to see if she could find where Eddie had gone. It only took her a second to see him in the locker room. His back was to her and he was hunched forward. Y/N slowed her steps as she neared the locker room. 

She pulled open the glass door. She heard Eddie sniff and could see he was wiping his eyes before he turned to look at her. 

"Oh, hey Y/N" he said before turning back. He stared at the lockers in front of him. 

Y/N walked around the end of the bench and sat down next to him. he didn't say anything. 

"Buck and Hen told me what today was." she said softly. 

Eddie sighed and turned to give Y/N a watery smile. "I'm okay. I promise, I'm fine."

Y/N gave Eddie a sympathetic look. "Maybe you are, but that doesn't mean you have to get through today on your own." 

Eddie continued to stare at his hands in his lap. 

After a long silence, Y/N speaks again.

"Do you know why I became a firefighter?" Y/N asked.

Eddie thought for a second before he shook his head.

"I was 21. I was home from college for spring break. My parents were out of town for their 25th anniversary. I was home alone with my little brother. A fire started in the middle of the night in the apartment above us. I was able to get out but a beam came down, trapping my brother in his room. He didn't make it out because the firefighters only checked the first two floors. He was 18. He was going to graduate high school in June. He had a partial scholarship to Cal-tech. He had a whole life ahead of him that he never got to live. I became a firefighter because I couldn't stand to let that happen to anyone else if I could prevent it." 

Y/N felt tears starting to burn her eyes. she took a steadying breath. 

"It's been 5 years and there still isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him. I know it hurts, but I swear it gets better."

Eddie looks back at her with sad eyes. "It's been a year, I just feel like I should be over it by now." 

"Eddie, if you loved someone. If you really loved them, you're not just gonna just 'get over it'."

Y/N placed a comforting hand on Eddie's back and she noticed a little bit of tension leave him. 

"She's always going to a part of you. A part of your past. Christopher is living, breathing proof of that." 

Tears ran down Eddie's cheeks and but he nodded.

"And it's okay to admit that you're not okay, it's okay to ask for help. Me, and Buck, and Bobby, and Hen, and Chimney, we all love you. And we'll always be here, if you need us." 

Eddie let out a quiet sob. Y/N pulled Eddie into a hug, firmly wrapping her arms around his back. "Everything's gonna be alright, Eddie. I promise." 

Eddie held onto the hug for a couple minutes before he pulled back, wiping his eyes. He took a shuttering breath. 

Y/N gave him a comforting smile. "Cap should be almost done with breakfast. Just come up when you're ready. No rush, I'll make sure to save some for you." 

Y/N stood up and made a move to leave the locker room.

"Hey, Y/N?" 

Y/N stopped at the door and looked back at him. He smiled at her. 

"Thank you." 

Y/N smiled back. "Anytime, Diaz."


End file.
